Lips Of An Angel
by chloe.gossip.drew
Summary: This story is based in Season 6 and it is not a song fic. What if Hannah said yes to Booth when he proposed?
1. Wedding

What if Hannah said yes when Booth proposed?

I know it's been a few seasons but I got this inspiration from the song 'Lips Of An Angel' By Hinder and I was currently rewatching season 6. :P Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do you need to ask?

* * *

><p>Booth's POV...<p>

I stood in full length mirror that belonged to Hannah while I subconsciously fixed my bow tie when Angela came into view with a stoney look on her face. Everyone had to know what I wasn't going to stay hooked on Bones forever, right? "She's not coming...is she," I stated, I know it sounded like a question but it wasn't. I didn't expect her to show up here, religion isn't her thing and I had just broke her heart. "Angela, She didn't even call to say good luck or send a congradulations," I said turning around to face her.

"You know why Booth. Brennan is strong but...a person can only be so strong. I hope you get what I'm implying," Angela said as she let her pregnant self fall to the bed. "Brennan loves you Booth and it took a large city, three small towns and Hannah coming to town to finally admit. Not just to herself but to you," She said, and I felt the color drain from my face as the pregnant artist started to explain to me how Bones has been.

"Bren is hurt, a lot. I went to see her before coming here, to talk her into making an appearance. She just...sat there. Staring at the blank t.v, a carton of ice cream in her hands. She wouldn't even talk to me," Angela told me and I could hear the pain in her voice. "I never seen her like this before Booth. Whatever you did, or said. It broke her, like literally. Her usual rational brain, isn't there anymore. I'm going back there tomorrow to see if I can get her to speak but...I don't think I'm ever getting her to speak to me until she's ready to build those walls she finally let down."

"Angela. I get it, she's hurt but so was I when she rejected me. I didn't act like this when she broke my heart. I picked up the pieces and acted like it never happened," I said, as anger took over me. She just shook her head.

"You're not like her though Booth. You had months to figure out that you were in love with her, but you only gave her what, 5 minutes? Then gave her an ultimatium. Tell you, she's in love with you or you'll have to move on," Angela whispered before her little struggle in getting up.

"I'm not like her, I know that. There's no one out there like Bones besides Bones, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt any less," I defended and the sickening laugh of Jack from the door made me jump. "How torn apart was she?" I asked, finally understanding that Bones would never know how to handle this level of heartbreak. That I did sort of give her 10 minutes to figure out how she felt.

"So torn apart that I seen a letter that she has written to the jeffersonian. More then likely for a leave of absense or her registation," Angela said and turned for the door. She wobbled out of the room and I turned to look at myself in the mirror once again before making the final decision. If Bones won't come see me, I'll go see her.

"Tell Hannah I'm going to be 10 minutes late. I need to make a stop somewhere," I told her, grabbing my jacket and running out of my apartment, throwing the keys at Cam, not voicing to her that she is to lock the doors when they leave.

I run down the stairs because the elevator is too slow, and I run to my car. I get in and rush off towards Bones' house. When I see that her car is still in the driveway I smile and get out of my own car. I slowly make my way to her front door and knock. I listen as the TV switches off and the soft clicks of the locks unlocking. The door swings open and there stood Bones in a pair of loose sweats and a black tanktop. "What are you doing here?" She asked, looking at me in shock.

"To see you. I heard that you weren't speaking to anyone so I got concerned," I said and took a step into the house once she walked away from the door. Silently inviting me into her place. "Bones-"

"Don't call me Bones," She said, turning to sit on the couch. I looked at her, studying her and noticed that her skin was paler, and it looked as if she had lost some weight.

"I thought we got over you hating that I call you bones," I said sadly and took a seat on the arm of the sofa. "I came to see how you were though, how are you?" I asked her and she shrugged. Her face not betraying her, unlike her eyes that held all the pain that she was feeling.

"I'm fine, it was...irrational for me to say I loved you when I know that it's just a release of chemicals in the brain. It was stupid and...I'll never make that mistake again of telling someone I love them. Love doesn't exist," She said and that was like a dagger to the heart. Her walls were already built but I should have expected that when I came to see her.

"Why aren't you going to the wedding?" I ask her, my curiosity still peaked at that.

"I don't believe in God or a marriage Booth. You know that," She said and I swore I saw the doubt in her eyes unlike the rest of the times she said that to me. She cleared her throat before speaking again. "I'm taking a leave of absence. I'm taking sometime to work on my next book. My publishers think it'll bring me in twice as much as what my last one did," She said as she played with the hem of the blanket she had drapped over her legs.

"So...I have to deal with Daisy and the other squinterns? Without you around?" I asked and she nodded. "Why? You love crime!" I exclaimed.

"I started in crime because you asked and I, I got interested. I lost sight of what I really started anthropology for...for the history. To look at ancient remains," She told me and it felt as if my world had came crashing down while realization hit me. She stopped what she loved to start a career in crime for me. She gave up something she loved for me. "Booth, go get married. I'll see you in 8 months," She said and walked me to the door. As I felt the door close behind me I felt the need to cry. Cry like I did the night that I came home after she broke my heart.

It was like I was staring at a stranger in there. 8 months? What about social calls? Am I not even her friend anymore?

* * *

><p>AN: Okay that is the first chapter. I don't know about this but I like the idea of it.


	2. She Doesn't Have To Know

Brennan's POV...

It's been a month since the wedding and I've done nothing but write, that was until I got a phone call from Angela. "Brennan," I said, answer the annoying thing that interupted me from finishing the 13th chapter of my book. "Oh Hi Angela, it's nice to hear from you," I said, pushing myself off my chair and walking to my couch.

"Listen, sweetie. I'm almost ready to go into labor and I want you to be there when little Michael is born," She told me and I smiled at the womans voice on the other line.

"I'll be there. Don't worry," I told her and looked at the clock 3:30. "How's everything back there?" I asked her, since I've been gone. I've gained some social skills.

"It's fine here. Booth misses you. He actually got the liasion position terminated until you come back. I guess he got annoyed by Daisy or another intern," Angela laughed and I laughed with her. That was the first time I heard that name since I left. "When do you think you'll be returning? I mean, I'm even thinking of leaving for a bit. I'm sort of sick of Daisy and Dr. Edison," Angela said, her tone serious like it use to get when she talked about leaving the lab except this held more sadness then it usually was.

"For you and little Michael. Tomorrow. The lab? When I feel like it. I really don't want to work with Booth right now and I'm pretty sure Hannah wouldn't want me around him. Especially after I told Booth...I didn't want to have any regrets. Implying I wanted to start a relationship with him," I said, an annoyed tone coming into my voice. "I was so stupid Ange. How could I do that?"

"Because you love him. Love makes you stupid sweetie," Angela said, I could hear her let out a small grunt and I knew it wasn't of pleasure but of pain. "Listen. I think my contractions just started. I have to go," She said, I listned as she took a sharp intake of breathe before hanging up on me.

I put my phone down and walked over to my computer. I lied about being away. I know I'm not the best liar but over the phone anyone is a good liar. I sighed and sat in front of my computer, finishing up the 13th chapter of my latest book. The last words I wrote seemed a little harsh but they needed to be.

"ANDY!" Kathy screamed as the EMT's surrounded around him, tears streaming down her face. It was like everything was in slow motion as they stopped working on him. Then suddenly the world stood still for Kathy, the words leaving one of the EMT's mouth.

"We're sorry but there was nothing we could do for him."

I closed my eyes as I looked at my last words once more and back spaced the chapter. There was no way I was going to be able to kill Andy. Even if I needed to move on, this wasn't going to work. Killing him would mean killing the series...slightly. I know I could always pick up another kind of book but I pretty much lived off this series. The Kathy and Andy duo got people wanting more and anticipating for the next book to come out.

I must have spent another 5 hours in front of my laptop because when I got the next phone call, it was around 12 AM. I didn't even bother to look at the caller I.D because it was more then likely from Hodgins or Angela. "Brennan," I said into the phone. Hopeful for the news that I knew I would hear sooner or later.

"Hey, Bones..." He whispered, I sat straight up in my seat upon hearing his voice. I haven't heard it in so long and after not hearing it, I can tell the passion that use to be in it was gone. I can tell how tired he was and I can also tell that he was desperate. For what, is beyond me. "Listen, I just needed to hear your voice," He said, his voice was a whisper and I knew why. Hannah was sleeping next to him, or in the bedroom. I sighed in frustration.

"You shouldn't be calling me Booth," I warn him, sitting back in my seat. No matter how much I want to hang up on him, ignore the fact that he's currently married but I just can't bring myself to do it. "Does...does she know you're calling me? Because if she doesn't then you should go," I tell him, I miss him. I miss him so much but I guess there's nothing I can do now. I still regret everything that I did that night in front of the Hoover building. I don't know why I made such an idiotic move and turned him down.

"I don't care if Hannah does or doesn't know Bones. I just...I miss you. It's boring around here and I don't-"

"You don't get to do this Booth. When I hang up this phone, you won't be calling me again to use me as an escape from your marriage life. I'm done. You can't do that anymore. You're married and that means something to you and I respect that. I'm sorry, but you made your choice." I said, I could hear my voice breaking and I did not care at this moment. He believed I was somewhere else and he couldn't come running to me, that was a greatful feeling for me really. I could cry on the phone and he couldn't come to the rescue like he would wish.

"You told me you had to move on and you did just that Booth. Now, I need to move on and when you're calling me like you are it's just making it harder. You had 6 months to get over me, I barely had 2," I sighed in sadness. This couldn't be how I'm telling him all this. "I might not return to the crime unit. I might go back to historical remains so don't...don't expect to re-instate the liason positon and work with me when I return Jeffersonian," I tell him.

"I hate that I hurt you this bad," Booth said, I just smile to myself.

"Don't go beating yourself up...I mean, everyone leaves right? This time before you could leave me even as a friend...I left you," The warm tears fell down my face silently irritating my skin.

"I'm sorry."

"No...you're not," I told him. "Because if you were sorry, then you would have realized what Hannah was doing to me. You wouldn't have rubbed her in my face whatever chance you got. You wouldn't have sent me that invitation to the wedding via post office. You were never sorry, you were full of vengence and I forgive you, I have to go," I tell him and press the end button on my cell phone. I dropped my phone to the floor, pulling my legs to my chest as the hot tears slipped down my face. Booth was the one person I trusted with my life, but lately...I question it. A lot.

* * *

><p>I sort of fixed up the last two chapters and the third is on the way.<p> 


	3. I'm Coming

Brennan's POV...

I woke up on the couch of my apartment and I sighed. I haven't been able to sleep in my own bed since I started my latest book. It's like my bedroom brought back bad memories, like it taunted me that I was to grow old, lonely and loveless. I could really care less but, I just rather not be in there and have nightmares. I look around my apartment and take note of all the empty takeout boxes, wine bottles and beer cases. I close my eyes shut once again before getting up and stretching. My apartment was a mess and I don't have any motivation to clean up and take out the trash.

I get up off the couch and grab my cell phone, dialling Angela's number. "Hey," Came a strained voice, pain. "Sweetie, are you there?" She asked after I didn't reply.

"I'm almost to the hospital, I'll see you in a little bit," I told her, and I heard the sigh of relief and the distant yelling of Hodign's in pain. "Torturing Jack?" I ask and she just laughs. The difference a month could do with my humor and way I talk to people.

"The asshole did this to me...I'll see you in a little bit," She said before the line went dead. Angela's in labor and this is the first time I've made an appearence in public since Booth's wedding. Maybe letting everyone know I'm in town isn't such a good idea. As I leave my apartment I sigh as I hear my neighbors arguing again about the stupidest thing, like, who's cleaning the dishes.

I walk out into the parking lot of my apartment and get in my silver car, it's like nothing I haven't done before. I've drove to the Founding Father's when Booth is at work to have a beer or two, I've gone to the diner late at night just for a decent meal and I've gone to the reflecting pool for coffee when I knew Booth wasn't going to show up there, but this time, I'm not avoiding him when I'm out in public. I'm practically running straight to him.

I pull out of my parking lot and turn the radio on. A song called ' More Like Her' by Miranda Lambert came on, I'm not a music shamer. I actually liked her music so I turned up the volume. Tears spiked in my eyes as I listen to the lyrics of the song.

_She's beautiful in her simple little way  
><em>_She don't have too much to say when she gets mad  
><em>_She understands she don't let go of anything  
><em>_Even when the pain gets really bad  
><em>_Guess I should've been more like that_

Hannah is naturally beautiful, from her personality to her looks. She's what any guy would describe as the perfect girl, while yeah I'm beautiful but people call me a cold fish. I'm horrible with people and usually insult people without even realizing it. I usually yell to the point I'm up close in his face when I'm mad at him, while Hannah tried to keep from getting mad at him. I've never actually heard of them getting mad at each other. She understands when he works late and tries to take care of her, while I don't even get why he thinks I can't take care of myself. I've done it for nearly 35 years.

_You had it all for a pretty little while  
><em>_And some how you made me smile when I was sad  
><em>_You took a chance on a bruised and beaten heart  
><em>_Then you realized you wanted what you had  
><em>_I guess I should've been more like that_

He had everything he wanted with other girls but he was stuck with me until I told him I couldn't do it. He always made sure I was happy, even if he was the one in pain. Physical or emotion pain, he'd always take the blow. He took a chance on going after my heart, my heart that has had nothing but blow after blow, filled with cuts that never fully healed, then he realized his potiental and went after the complete opposite. Malibu Barbie as Angela calls her. I knew I was nothing more then a...phase.

_I should have held on to my pride  
><em>_I should have never let you lie  
><em>_I guess you got what you deserved  
><em>_I guess I should've been more like her_

_Forgiving you, she's stronger than I am  
><em>_You don't look much like a man from where I'm at  
><em>_It's plain to see desperation showed it's truth  
><em>_You love her and she loves you with all she has  
><em>_I guess I should've been more like that_

She's stronger then I am and that's for sure, she's seen the war scene, she's done all these dangerous things without a safety net while I only did them because I knew I had Booth behind me, ready to shoot if I needed him to. She's able to forgive him, forgive anyone while I have troubles even trusting anyone.

I let out a breath I've been holding and changed the station, I couldn't have any one suspecting that I was crying before I walk into the hospital. I blink a few times to keep the tears at bay and I take a few, calming deep breath's and I had control again. I pulled into the parking lot and as soon as I did, I spotted Booth's FBI Issued SUV parked nearly right next to the door. Time to face the music.

Time to face the man I ran away from, Time to face everyone who has no clue why I went away. Time to face everything I've tried to ignore. I park three spaces away from Booth's SUV and get out. I lock the car as I walk towards the door, I always turn around when I get in front of it but then I thought of how disappointed Angela would be if I didn't show up for the birth of their son. I went in and walked up to the front desk, asking for Angela Montenagro-Hodgins. She directed me to the third floor.

I got into the elevator and closed my eyes. I knew I was going to run into everyone, and I'm not too sure I'm ready for that. Not after just one month. When the elevator doors opened, so did my eyes. Everyone sat in the waiting room. Cam, Arastoo, Michelle, Mr. Bray, Nigel, Booth, Hannah and Parker? What was- "Dr. Bones!" His voice broke through my thoughts and I looked to the voice of him. I smiled at the little Booth. "Dad told me you weren't coming...he said you went away for a while," He said, his eyes filled with heart break.

"I came for Angela. She called me yesterday and I got the first flight out of where I was," I told him, I took a seat next to the little boy and he just went on talking to me. I felt Booth's eyes on me but I ignored them. I didn't need to talk to him. I didn't even need to explain myself to anyone in the room, but I did need to explain myself to Parker. Parker had the heart of the innocent and he didn't understand what was going on around him.

"Hey Bones," His voice said, I looked up at him and nodded my head towards him. I wasn't going to interupt the story that Parker was telling me. I could tell that me not talking to him, hurt him but at that moment, I didn't care.

"Mom's planning on moving us to England," Parker finished, and my face was full of confusion.

"How do you feel about this?" I ask him and he just shrugs. "I don't want to go but...I think it'd be better then staying here," He said, and looked to Hannah, then back at me. "I don't really like Hannah," He whispered and I felt bad for this boy. His father married a woman his son didn't like.

"It'll get better, I promise," I told him and he just smiled at me. A smile that told a thousand words to me but nothing to anyone else in the room. usic.


	4. Michael

Booth's POV...

I watched how Parker and Bones were talking and suddenly there conversation got quiet. Bones' eyes went to Hannah and she whispered something to Parker. I sighed, I never thought that my son would rather talk to my ex-partner then me or Hannah. What Parker said next surprised me. "I don't think she really likes me either." Did Hannah not like Parker? I never did ask her, her thoughts on him. I just assumed after they went to the Zoo together that they were fine with each other. I never questioned them.

"Is there a Temperance Brennan out here? Mrs. Montenagro-Hodgins is asking for her," A doctor said coming out, Bones stood up and followed her into the room. The eyes of everyone in the room fell on me, including Hannah's. I reached over and took her hand in mine. She never understood why I came here when I haven't talked to any of them in a month. She thought we weren't friends anymore, but really I came because they are still my friends. They are my family.

"Cam, can you watch Parker? I'm going for some air," I said after a moment and got up, Cam nodded and I made my way towards the elevator. I don't understand how this could happen. My son isn't thrilled about going to England but he's happy to go, to get away from Hannah and me. I sigh as I approach the elevator, I hear heels behind me and I knew that Hannah was following me.

"Still trust her with you kid after her completely icing you out?" Hannah asked, once the elevator doors closed. I nodded not wanting to talk, I wasn't even sure if she seen me nod but I couldn't speak at this moment. I just laid eyes on Bones and her appearance scared me. She lost weight to the point where I know it's not healthy, her eyes were dark, her skin pale from no sun exposer, there were dark circles under her eyes from probably sleepless nights. Her clothing smelled like alcohol, and I was worried. "It was nice seeing Temperance today," Hannah said, a smile in her voice.

"Yeah it was. I'm worried about her, she doesn't look healthy," I said, voicing my concerns to my wife.

"She doesn't but, she's a grown woman Seeley. She should know how to take care of herself," Hannah said proudly. I knew that she should be able to take care of herself and she probably would if she wasn't so busy all the time. But now I guess she doesn't care.

* 5 Hours Later *

It's late at night and we're all sat in the waiting room when Jack emerges from the delivery room holding a small bundle of blue. "Came say Hi too Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins," Jack said with a smile and everyone's eyes with to Nigel. Who looked as shocked as everyone else. "Yes, we gave him part of you," Jack said and Nigel had a small blush appear on his face. I smiled and laughed along with the crowd. Hannah said back and watched as Jack passed the baby around to make sure it's held by everyone.

"You wanna hold him Hannah?" Jack asked, I'm sure just to be nice. No one really likes Hannah and I can't hold it against them. I know why, and I'm sure she knows why they don't necassarily like her. She tries not to let it get to her but I can see the way it affects her. She feels like an outcast. All of these people are exceptional and really smart, and she can never understand them when they talk, where I can grasp what they're talking about most of the time.

"No I'm good," She said, rejecting it kindly. I sent her a sympathetic look before turning back to the group, and that's when I noticed that Bones was no where to be seen. I looked around the whole room and realized she wasn't even in the waiting room. I walked towards the room that Angela was currently resting in, I got close enough to hear what they were talking about.

"I don't...I don't know if I want to come back Ange. Yeah I love my job at the Jeffersonian, I just don't want to work with him. Knowing she's around," Bones spoke, you could hear the sadness in her voice and I felt my chest tighten.

"Booth shouldn't be the reason you give up what you love to do. Hannah shouldn't be the reason you give up the best partnership that the FBI has had since never, and you shouldn't let Hannah be the reason you and Booth end whatever friendship you've had," Angela told her and I felt a smile come upon my face. God love her, she's still trying to save whatever me and Bones had with Angela logic.

Brennan's POV...

Maybe Angela's right...maybe I should just forget about Hannah and come back and do what I love...even if it is with Booth.


	5. I'm Moving With MomGuess Who's Back!

Brennan's POV...

It got late and then I went home. I sigh wehn I went into my apartment, it was dark and cold like it is most nights. Like it is almost every other day that I've been home and locked out othe outside world. I throw my jacket to the couch and head straight to my fridge and grab a beer from it before clapsing onto my sofa in front of my blank T.V. Nothing ever went good for me. Losing Booth was my fault because of my fear for my own feelings. I don't get how I could be so...stupid but yet be so smart.

Booth was the only one that I knew I could turn too when the going would get tough. Booth was my best friend, he was the person I trusted with my life and now-

My home phone went off and I just ignored the ID becaues I knew for sure that it's going to be Booth. I'm done ignoring him, I'm just exhausted from hiding and I've come to the conclusion that Hannah shouldn't be the reason I leave the Jeffersonian and stop working with Booth. He should be the reason that we don't work together because I have done nothing wrong in this whole mess. It was always him who did something to screw whatever was going on around us, up.

"Hello," I said quietly into the phone. I didn't want to argue, I just wanted to talk to my best friend. "Oh..um. Sully," I said genuinely surprised.

"Hey Tempe," He said happily. I have no clue why he's calling me after what...3 years? 4 years. I clear my throat and think of what to say. "Why are you calling me? It's past 2 AM and you haven't contacted me in a long time," I tell him. I could hear his uneven breathing on the other line and then I got an idea.

What if I tried moving on too? I use to have this connection with Sully, I could have even fell in love with him but he left before I was about to figure it out. Why not give it another shot? "I'm happy you called though," I said, changing my tone of voice from annoyed to one of pure seduction.

"Oh and why's that?" Sully asked, his voice held confusion and maybe...a tone of flirtiness.

"I just missed you really. Life's been boring," I tell him, and I'm not lying because life really is boring and it's lead nothing but pain for the past few months. I need to get a move on, forget that I even fell in love with Booth. Maybe Sully could be the guy to make a change on my life.

Booth's POV...

When I left the hospital and me, Hannah and Parker made it to the apartment I smiled when I seen Bones get into her car. It made me feel that everything may really go back to normal, but it all came crumbling down when Parker mentioned England. "So...Dad. Will you come visit me when I'm in England or...will it be strictly phone calls? I mean, I already made Dr. Bones promise me to visit me while I'm away I just want to know if you will," The tone in his voice broke my heart. Did he really not trust me any more? Did he really think that he didn't mean as much to me as before?

"Of course buddy. Me and Hannah will be over to visit you whenever I can, and I'll even try and get you during your summer breaks," I promise him, but the look on his face said he didn't really want Hannah there. I don't understand what's with my son not liking Hannah, she's been nothing but nice to him from what I could tell.

"I sort of just want to see you," He said and I put my gaze on Hannah, she looked uncomfortable and like she's been kicked in the stomach.

"Um...we'll talk about this when we get home," I said and reached over to Hannah. Taking her hand in mine, I could feel it trembling under mine, even when I laced my fingers with her's it didn't stop shaking but then I noticed that she was crying. "I'll figure this out," I whisper to her and she nods, not giving much of an indication that I was whispering to her while Parker looked out the window. A lost look in his eyes.

When we pulled into the parking lot belonging to my apartment, it seemed that Parker couldn't wait to get out of the car. "What did I do, to make him hate me Seeley?" Hannah asked, her voice pleading with me to have some sort of answer and I couldn't give her one. "I...is it her? Is it because I'm not Temperance?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"Parker's not having this sort of reaction to you because of Bones. I can promise you that, I'll get to the bottom of this," I tell her, I unbuckle my seatbelt and follow my son. I find him in the lobby sitting on one of the chairs. His cell phone pulled out and up to his ear.

"Yeah I know but...I think Dr. Bones needs to be happy, and dad can't do that anymore," He said pleading with whoever he was on the phone with. "I love my dad and I guess Hannah's okay but...Dr. Bones needs to be happy. I think...I want to move to England with you mom," He says and I realize he's talking to his mother. "Okay...I'll see you next weekend, Love you too," He says and when he hangs up he looks up and his eyes meet mine.

"I don't hate Hannah dad if that's what you're wondering. I just...She treats me like all of moms boyfriends, like I'm just some annoying little kid and well...Moms current boyfriend doesn't treat me like that. I need to be able to feel like I'm not an annoyance to the people around me," He said sadly and I sat down next to him, his facial expression was of a split expression. "I don't hate Hannah, I would never hate her because she makes you happy, but I don't want to make her feel obligated to like me."

* 2 months later *

It's been two months since Parker got on a plane and went to live with his mom and new step-dad. Two months since Bones came back to the Jeffersonian and I reinstated the liason position. Two months since Bones started seeing Sully again. It's like she's shut down again, She barely goes out for drinks with me after cases. It's late at night and I'm sitting in front of my blank T.V, a bottle of scotch on the coffee table. I've been like this since I got home around 5, normal time because Bones had a date with Sully.

I sigh and turn my phone in my hand, and close my eyes. I thought I was imagining it but the phone started ringing. I looked down at it and smiled at the caller ID. "Bones," I whisper, happy that she's calling me and then I heard it. The shakey breath's. "Bones...what's wrong?" I ask her but then the line goes dead.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

><p>AN: Review!


	6. The Other Woman

Booth's POV...

I got up off the couch, abandoning my place on the couch. I go to the room and wake up Hannah momentarily. "Somethings going down, I gotta head out," I whispered to her and she nodded, not really processing what I had told her. I grab my leather jacket off the hook and my keys from the bowl ontop of the counter. I pull my phone from my pocker and dial Bones' numher. No answer. What could be going on? Then I connected something, did Sully do somethign?

My phone started going off again once I got in the car. Bones. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask, worried out of my mind for her. Bones does not just call me crying out of no where. I've never been this worried for her in forever. I wasn't even this worried when I knew that she was okay in Maluku with Daisy of anyone. "It's late Bones."

"Yeah, I know it's just...I don't know what to do. I've never seen him get this mad before Booth," Bones cried and I tensed, not sure if I wanted to know what she was crying about, and It's worrying me sick. "I never thought I'd ever be in this position but...he...he hit me," She said, and that's when I knew that this was not how it's suppose to be. "Whenever I talk about my job or bring up your name he gets mad and tonight I guess he was drinking and I made him snap when I brought your name up."

"Calling me would make this worse Bones," I tell her but her uneven breathing got me to put my SUV in drive. "But...be ready at the door. I'm coming to get you," I tell her and I hear her whimper, I never thought that Sully would be one to hit a woman. I have lost all my respect for him and he'll never gain it back. Hitting Bones is the worse thing he could have possibly done.

Brennan's POV...

I walk into my bedroom that I've occasionally been sharing with Sully and start throwing some clothes into a small tote bag. "Where do you think you're going?" Sully asks, waking up from his drunken slumber, clearly sober. I look at him and roll my eyes. "Where are you going Tempe?"

"Away from you...what ever we've had or didn't. I'm done being your stupid punching bag!" I yelled at him, probably a mistake because I watched as his eyes fogged over but what I didn't expect was for him to look at me and then look out the window. "I really wished we could have made this work but...you're just too angry," I tell him, another wave of tears over came me and I just watched Sully fall apart, he rushed out of the room and went to sit on the sofa. I took a deep breathe and tried to blink away the tears that were now becoming annoyance to me.

"I love you Tempe," Sully whispered, as I walked out and took a seat on one of the bar stools next to the kitchen Island.

"I don't love you," I whispered, staring at the marble countertop. My gaze fell on a photo of me and Booth, we were back working a case within the second year of our partnership. We were talking gracefully at the bar in founding father's with the gang but it seemed we were so caught up in each other we forgot about the rest of them.

"It was always him...wasn't it?" Sully asked, coming to stand behind me, I looked bad at Sully and sighed. I couldn't lie to myself anymore. It's clear that there's no getting over Booth. "Yeah...It was but it's clear as day I lost what was never mine huh? It's pathetic that I'm still in love with a man that's not in love with me," I said and Sully just shook his head. "I'm still in love with you aren't I?" Sully asked and I just let out a humorless laugh.

There was a knock on the door and I got up, I quickly went to answer it and when I did, there stood Booth. Anger evident on his face when he spotted Sully standing behind me like he lived in this apartment with me. "Do you think hitting girls is fun?" Booth asked, walking up to him and pushing him lightly. "Do you think beating your girlfriend because she's not always engaging in conversations that involve you is fun? Do you?" He asked, pushing him a little harder this time.

"So you called him huh?" Sully asked, his cold eyes calling on me.

"If you ever loved me you won't be this big of an asshole about this," I told Sully and then his eyes softened.

"If I ever loved you? I spent the last two months trying to get your love while you were busy loving another man. A married man at that!" Sully yelled, and I felt like I'd been punched in a gut. "At least I didn't fall in love with you," I sneered, walking out of my apartment. I dropped my bag next to my car, I knew I wouldn't have gotten out of there if Booth never showed up. Sully would have probably suddenly gotten angry and hit me again.

I look back at my apartment before throwing my bags in the back of my car. I'm not staying here.

Hannah's POV...

I crawled out of bed almost 20 minutes ago and watched Seeley speed off to go save his partner...once again. He didn't have to tell me that that was here he was head but I heard that phone call minutes ago, the one that got Seeley so worked up. I never realized until today...that there were always three people sleeping in my bed. I went to the closet and reached in the back of it pulling out a box that contained things that Seeley told me to never look at.

I couldn't do this anymore. I needed to know why he's only told me half stories then cut off. I pull the lid off of the box and there in that medium sized box were pictures, little antiques, and news letters. I never expected to find this, but then a brown box caught my eye. I pulled it out and opened it, there in the box sat a engagement ring with a diamond band and a round diamond setting the thing off. The ring was clearly expensive seeing as it was from Tiffany&Co. I quickly put it back in the box and picked up a news paper.

'FBI Agent killed by a Mentally Ill Lady'. The picture on the page was of Seeley and that shocked me. He never said that he had once faked his death. I put it back and picked up a a photograph. It was from nearly a year ago and they were both looking into each other's eyes getting lost in the moment. I was always the other woman. I was never suppose to be here. I drop the photo back into the box and covered it up again. I put it back into the closet and shut it.

I just made it to the bed when I fell onto my side, I curled into a fetal position and the tears fell. How could I let myself marry a taken man?


	7. We Never Really Had A Chance

Brennan's POV...

I leaned my head against the cold window as the rain hit the roof. I drove away from my apartment after Booth showed up and since then I've been parked in front of Angela and Jack's house. I would never have guessed that my life would turn into this, me falling in love with Booth. Me rejecting Booth. Me realizing in order for me to be happy was to have Booth on more then a friendship or partnership. Me getting rejected by Booth, Booth getting married to Hannah. Me trying to love Sully again. Was I selfish for still wanting Booth knowing I can never have him the way I want him? I was shocked when a sob escaped my mouth and the tap on the window. "I traced your cell."

I let out a sigh and unlocked my car. I don't care if he see's how weak I am in this moment, because in all honesty. I felt weak, weaker then I have in years. I haven't felt this weak since the day of my last abusive foster home. "Why do you care so much?" I ask him, turning to look at the man that I usually looked to for strength but today I'm looking at for, for closure. "Because calling you tonight was a mistake. You being here in my car at...4 AM is a mistake. You have a beautiful wife at home waiting for you to come through that door; but instead you're here sitting with me."

"I don't think I ever moved-"

"No...no you don't get to do this Booth. You're married and I get it, you love her. I mean you never would have married Hannah if you didn't because you're a man of the heart and feelings while I've always been the brain one. I've always had to over analyze everything but maybe that's a good thing. You were so quick to move on when I told you that I couldn't risk our partnership. You were so quick. When you came home that night at the reflecting pool I was going to tell you that I was ready to give whatever we had a try. Then you showed me Hannah and I knew I couldn't do that. I was never really the one," I told him, and as soon as the words left my mouth I realized it was probably the worse thing I've ever done. "I just can't keep playing this game of love me, love me not because it's getting tiring. I can't keep waiting on you if you, I need to move on Booth. Maybe if I wasn't so caught up in you I might have been able to make it work with Sully."

"I don't want you to make it work with Sully Bones," Booth whispered and I closed my eyes, trying to stop my tears. It wasn't working, the water stung my eyes and I soon opened them to blink the tears away. "It was love Bones. I can promise you that. What I felt for you...was love," He told me. Who was he reassuring? Himself or me?

"Today I just don't care if it was or wasn't because we never really had a chance and we never will."

A/N: It's a short chapter because I didn't get to my laptop until like 10:30 and then I had to get ready for bed because up 6:30 for school! Sorry for how short, it's really just a filler chapter but I hope you all get the emotion.


	8. She Doesn't Have A Clue

Booth's POV...

I watched as Bones broke down for the second time this year, both times I'm the reason that she's in tears. "Angela told me that I was never as blind as I seemed and that was true. I always knew how I felt for you, it was always in the back of my mind. I tried to avoid it, I tried to tell myself I didn't. I really did, but some how you got me to admit it. Not only to myself, but to you, and Angela and most of my friends. I never felt so weak in my entire life. You make me weak and now...I understand the expression "Love Hurts" because it does. If this is what falling in love is like them I don't want to be in love," Bones cried as she stared out the window of her car. I wanted to reach over and take her in my arms but the glimer of my wedding band stopped me.

It taunted me, reminding me how much of a mess I've made. I really screwed up and I don't know how to fix everything. "Not all the time, it doesn't always hurt," I coaxed but she shook her head at my words. "But it does, every single time. Sully, he left and then there was you, and you got married. Please, tell me how love never hurt me," I couldn't reply to her, because she was telling the truth. Love never done her any good but it never done me any good either.

"I'm sorry," I told her and she let out a cold, emotionless laugh.

"I know you are and that's what makes hating you so much harder then anything I've ever done. I want to be mad at you, I want to hate you...but I can't," Bones said and she has every reason to hate me, but she doesn't and that's what I've always loved about her. Even when we were chest to chest, ready to kill each other angry at the other...she could never hate me and I could never hate her. "I guess the thing is...I need you to go," She whispered and this time I obeyed. I left the car and drove back to my apartment.

When I walked into the apartment it was quiet, but when I walked into the room. Hannah sat at the edge of the bed, her eyes an icy blue. "Hey, what are you doing up?" I asked her, pulling my wet t-shirt over my head and exchanging it for a dry one.

"I...I woke up wondering where you went and you weren't answering your phone so I got worried," She said and I nodded. I didn't have an explanation on where I was tonight because I knew it wasn't the smartest thing to tell her I was with a woman who I was once in love with and who is now in love with me. "Where were you?" She asked suddenly, catching me off guard. She was never one to ask questions so, I was a little shocked at how she seemed like she knew where I was.

"Sully...was hitting Bones and I went by. He got mad at me for showing up like I did and threw a couple punches at him. I then drove Bones to a Hotel so she could get a good nights sleep, I couldn't just leave here there so I stayed until she fell asleep," I explained, only half telling the truth because I honestly don't know how she'd take that me and Bones had a...not so heart to heart. I let her cry on my shoulder and be mad and hurt in front of me. I couldn't tell her how I was doubting our marriage and how I felt.

"Go back to sleep. I'll come in when I hear from Hacker," I lied and walked out to the living room.

Hannah's POV...

When the door closed I looked down at my hand and pulled my ring off. He lied to me, more then once. How could he think I didn't know he was lying? I'm a damn journalist, he should know that not many people can lie to me. I knew that not everyone could see through Seeley's lies but I could. I know Temperance could but...what really happened tonight? I got up and crept to the door, where I heard the soft speaking of Seeley to another person. "I have to whisper Bones. Hannah's in the room sleeping," He whispered into the phone and my breath caught in my throat. Why is he calling her at this ungodly hour?

"I get that you need to move on, I really do but...meet me at the diner tomorrow. Just for lunch and we'll talk about this. I can't have you hating me, I get that you want to. I mean you have every right to hate me but...you're my best friend," He said quietly. I cracked the door a little to listen more. "No...No Hannah thinks I'm up waiting for Hacker to call. I promise you, she doesn't know I'm talking to you."

I shut the door quietly and walk back to bed. I pull off the engagment ring that I kept on when I got married and put it on the bed stand. How am I going to tell him the big news? How was I going to tell him I'm pregnant when I can see that his heart isn't in this marriage, and never was? I never thought that I would be the one to sit here and cry over a man not loving me because I could usually pick up any man I wanted but...I'm married to this one and I actually wanted to start a family after 35 years of my life.

* * *

><p>A:N So...Hannah's pregnant. Didn't see that coming did yuh! REVIEW!


	9. It Was Always You

Hannah's POV...

I woke up tired from my sleepless night and notice that I'm still alone in the bed. I crawl out of the bed and walk into the living room to see Seeley spread out on the couch, with the scratchy couch blanket cassed over him. "Seeley, baby wake up," I whisper, shaking him awake. He jumps out off of the couch like I was attacking him, but as soon as he recognizes his surroundings he sits back down. "Morning," I say, louder then I was waking him up.

I didn't know how to bring this topic up. Telling him that I'm pregnant. "Ever feel like this marriage was forced?" Seeley asked suddenly. "Like I was never fully here?" Where was this going? He better not be saying what I think he's saying.

Brennan's POV...

I woke up in my car and pulled out of the parking lot of Angela and Jack's town house and started towards the lab. I promised Booth I'd meet him at the diner around 10 because I wouldn't agree to lunch. I feel like lunch is his and Hannah's now and I wouldn't want to be the cause of there marriage falling apart even though I can tell that I'm not doing a good job at staying out of it but I'm doing my best to stop myself from my downward spiral from bring anyone else down with me.

I park my car in my normal spot then walked towards the doors of the Jeffersonian when I spotted Booth's SUV parked on the other side of the parking lot, and then I spotted him getting out of it and coming towards me. He looked like a mess, a big mess. "We weren't meeting until 10," I tell him, walking through the doors of the Jeffersonian. "I know...but, I think you should hear it from me and not Hannah or anybody else," Booth says to me, and I stop at my office door. I turn around and narrow my eyes at him.

"Hannah's pregnant," He tells me and I freeze. What? I couldn't say anything all I felt paralyzed. "She took a home pregnancy test last night and she told me this morning. I wanted more kids and I feel terrible for saying this but...that's the only thing keeping me married to her. We schedualed an appointment to make sure," He told me, but what caught my attention was that he had implied that he was going to be leaving her. I blinked a few times before processing what he was saying.

"You were going to leave her...for me?" I asked, completely confused on if I heard him right.

"I love you Bones. I don't know what I was thinking getting marrried, maybe I talked myself into marrying her because of knowing that she's not going to run when things get tough or because I made myself think I loved her, but I know that if she does turn out pregnant. It'll make me seem like the bad guy asking for a divorce," He told me and I opened my office door.

"Come to me after the appointment and we'll talk, but for now. Stay married and act like everythings fine," I told him. It took everything in me not to kiss him then and there but, I knew that was probably the worse thing I could do at this moment. But I guess Booth hand another idea. Instead of turning around and leaving like I expected him to, he took a step forward and pressed his lips to mine.


End file.
